


[SA]葡萄成熟时

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[SA]葡萄成熟时

一颗青葡萄掉进了相叶的衬衫里。  
粘稠清亮的甜蜜果汁，和冰凉的果肉，原本只沾在他的下唇，挨着他的舌头，现在还沾到他的胸口。相叶再一动，就要沾到他的小腹。  
青葡萄的果肉，顺着他腰腹的曲线往下滑，他觉得凉，难受地动一下，身后有人靠过来，头挨在他肩膀上。  
“那什么，相叶，我们再出去买点酒。”  
几乎和那个人的动作同时出现的，是松本二宫还有大野已经走到门外，丢下的一句留言。  
相叶哦了一声，从半醉中回神，发现樱井翔的手，若无其事地绕到他身前来了。  
相叶一惊，转头看樱井翔，樱井翔表情坦然，手指顺着他衬衫的下摆伸进去，轻巧地拈住那块在相叶身体上划下甜蜜曲线的果肉。  
他都看到了。  
樱井转头看相叶，嘴唇抿着，意有所指地笑。  
相叶看着樱井翔用食指端着那半颗青葡萄，将微温的果肉含进嘴里。  
昏暗厨房的死角，樱井看着相叶，那晶莹的半圆形，在樱井的唇齿间停留了一下，仔仔细细用舌头舔舐，最后才仿佛依依不舍般，缓慢地吞咽下去。  
“有你的味道。”  
樱井说，笑得像是恶作剧得逞的男孩，他在手指在嘴唇上反复地抚，期待着相叶的反应。  
他暗粉色的嘴唇上也沾上了晶亮的果汁。  
微微撅起来的弧度，让那嘴唇看起来饱满。  
而且美味。  
相叶是贪婪的，他看得目不转睛。  
察觉到相叶的视线牢牢锁着他，樱井翔笑起来。  
他靠过去，手松松地揽着相叶的腰，若无其事地凑在他耳边，就像是他们平常要说些什么无关紧要的悄悄话时那样，压低了嗓音对他说。  
“好甜。”  
他的鼻尖擦过相叶的侧脸。  
深吸了一口气，相叶的手，沿着厨房洗手池的边缘，从背后握住了他的手。  
手指包裹住了他的两根手指，相叶偏过头去，露出耳朵的那一侧，耳尖和耳垂冒着点红。  
“翔酱啊。”  
手指与手指在暗处交缠，相对的脸上还是自然的表情，两个人都游刃有余地笑着，哪怕呼吸之间，他们周围的空气，渐渐温热粘稠起来。  
“想做坏事了吗？他们随时都会回来哦？”  
虽然这么说了，却没有停手的意思，相叶看着他，手指沿着他的手掌，摸索到他的手腕，用大拇指轻抚，一点一点上移。  
他的嘴唇凑到樱井翔的嘴唇边，两人的唇尖差着几毫米的距离，若即若离地碰着，有点痒，更多的是心痒，是想要触碰对方的欲望，被撩得愈发高涨。  
半阖着眼，樱井翔歪过头，捧住相叶雅纪的头，细碎地吻他的嘴唇，吻开他的齿关。  
让他张嘴，让他伸出点舌头来和他的纠缠，让他不自觉地闭眼仰头。  
一开始慢，慢得磨人，吻得纯真，嘴唇碰了又碰，在深入之前又撤开，让相叶不自觉地追，直到整个人陷进他的怀里来，到了这时候他再往前推一些，将相叶推到一个仰面对他的姿势。  
掌心捧住了那人的侧脸，深深和他接吻。  
相叶发出的呜咽，低哑断续，像是陷入情欲的牢笼，不知道如何是好的兽，这样的相叶叫他心跳加速，古怪的爱惜和占有欲交缠在心底，让他想要放过他，又想要看到相叶完全属于他时候的样子。  
他感到热血沸腾，在寂静的后半夜，昏暗的厨房角落，这一次也毫无例外地，他的爱人，最终将要被他的唇舌，他的手，和他的身体完全地驯服。  
“唔……你把我的领带都打湿了。”  
想看他羞耻的表情，因此在他绷紧了的身体变得又热又软的时候，将激烈的深吻放慢了速度，故意地，让半醉于他们之间的情事和一整晚摄入的酒精中的人，听一听他们唇舌交缠的水声。相叶的手肘撞翻了旁边的水杯，沾湿了他们的西装和领带，那双沾染水汽的眼睛微微睁开一些，看着他，然后轻轻哼了一声。  
“那就取下来吧，翔酱。”  
相叶说，抬起手，用指头挑开领带的结，扯着一头，慢慢地让它滑落下来，他的动作轻巧却慢，像是也打定了注意要用同样的方式来品咂樱井翔，他毫不在意地贴着樱井翔的身躯往下滑，手指搭在皮带扣上的时候，相叶抬头看了樱井翔一眼。  
“这个也，取下来吧。”  
相叶利落地打开所有的搭扣。  
“哦呀，果然是想做坏事呢，翔酱。”  
掌心拍拍花哨内裤下面勃起的部分，相叶弯起了一边嘴角，半坐在地上，抬头对樱井翔笑。  
明明自己已经被撩拨到脸颊发红。  
“从哪里开始好呢？时间不够呢——”  
他故意地说着，手掌反复抚摸着樱井翔的后腰，在樱井翔真的开始担心起随时会回来的其他人时，扯下了内裤，一下子将顶端含了进去。  
“雅——”  
樱井翔短促地吸了口气。  
相叶自然无暇回话。  
被包裹着的部分，和被相叶用手照顾着的部分，都让樱井完全无暇思考。相叶的另一只手按在他的后腰，一下一下，像是暗示，又像是明明白白的指令。  
樱井翔不由自主地往前挺了挺腰。  
他感觉到相叶口腔内的黏膜收紧，给了他更大的刺激。  
好舒服。  
可是太深了，相叶含得太深了。  
他会难受的。  
樱井的呼吸急促，试图控制却无法控制。  
他不想就这么出来。  
更不想相叶难受。  
可一旦试图后退，就被相叶揽住，再试一次，就被打了屁股。  
寂静的房间里，两个人的喘息，啧啧的吞吐声，和屁股被打清脆的响声，交叠在一起，让樱井翔觉得又动情又羞耻。  
快感一点点蒸腾起来，烧得他也快要无法思考。他半阖着眼睛，看着自己身前的相叶。  
经过一晚狂欢而已经散乱了的黑红外套，已经抽出了下摆的凌乱衬衫，发尾已经汗湿了的刘海，微微仰着的头，张开嘴，含着他。  
那双眼睛半开半合，像是陶醉其中，像是无法自持，沦陷在他们正在做的这件事情里。  
想要吻他。  
想要抱住他。  
想要让他在自己的怀里高潮。  
却也想要，一直看着此刻这样，情色满点的美景。  
啵地一声，相叶轻轻将他吐出来，喘息了一会儿，然后笑起来，那因为反复摩擦而有些发红发肿的嘴唇，轻巧地动了动。  
“有翔酱的味道。”  
相叶说，再度将他含了进去。  
樱井翔仰起头，闭上眼睛，低低地呻吟，往前挺腰。他的贪婪，相叶雅纪一应满足。抵达高潮之后，相叶有些脚步虚浮地站起身，转身靠着水池漱了漱口。  
还没来得及说话，樱井翔从身后揽住他的腰，手绕到他身前，握住了他。  
“翔酱？”  
相叶一惊，转头被吻住了嘴唇，嗯嗯唔唔地，接下来的句子变成粘稠含糊的一团。樱井翔一下一下舔他的唇瓣，手指拢住他内裤下勃起的一团，缓缓地，加了力气揉。  
不容置疑地，从脖颈到耳垂，反反复复地舔吻含吮。  
相叶被爱抚得没了力气，隐约想起应该阻止，可樱井并不打算就此罢手。  
“等等，这个时间，已经——会来不——”  
“来得及的。”  
樱井翔回答他，一双眼睛盯住了他的眼睛，爱和欲望夹杂，愈发显得那双眼睛缱绻而情深，却并不退让妥协。  
“就算来不及，也没办法了。”  
相叶雅纪无法拒绝那双眼睛，无论樱井翔接下来想要对他做些什么，他都乐于接受。  
被牵着手，带到沙发上躺平的时候，相叶雅纪觉得自己脸颊烧烫。  
就在这里，几个小时前，一群年轻的朋友相聚，他们跳舞，他们大笑。  
刚刚，他们的至交好友，就坐在这里，他们畅谈，他们喝光了所有的酒。  
而现在，他的衬衫被全部解开，四肢被情欲缠裹得没有力气，躺在沙发上，下身不着寸缕。  
而他的恋人，他的挚友，他的樱井，正微微低下头，舔吻他的乳首。  
刘海在樱井的眼前晃荡，露出形状端正漂亮的鼻子，和英俊的眉眼，他的手掌富有耐心地在相叶的身上流连，握住了他的勃起，上下缓慢地动着，樱井翔靠过来，脸贴着他的脸，重重地呼吸，观察着他的表情和反应。  
“翔……翔酱……哈啊……”  
他揪住樱井翔的衬衫领子，将所有的喘息和呻吟藏在樱井翔的肩颈之间，他喜欢将自己的脑袋窝在那里，如同猫咪热爱床边的纸箱。樱井翔在看着他，看着他因为他的手和他的吻完全沉沦进欲望之中，而他因为樱井翔的视线而更加地情欲高涨。  
樱井翔用不知道从哪里抓来的乳霜为他润滑，然后抬起他的腿，慢慢地挤进了他体内。  
好深。  
进来得真的太深了。  
“翔酱……”  
樱井翔靠了过来。一边律动着，一边抱紧他。吻他汗湿的鬓角，将他的肩膀牢牢抱住。  
“呜……哈啊……慢……慢一点，翔酱……”  
“翔酱……”  
他的声音被快感挤压得破碎，呼唤也几乎全无意义，太舒服了，舒服得用不上力气。他的手臂搭在樱井翔的肩膀，在窄小的沙发上，樱井翔环抱着他，套弄着那里。  
“慢一点……像这样？”  
他真的放慢了速度，缓缓地，每一次都深入，相叶被他顶得往前，呼吸滚烫地打在他的胸口，他的全身泛红发软，出了一层汗，有些哑了的呻吟声里，零零碎碎地，仍是那个听起来砂糖般的昵称。  
樱井翔低头吻他。  
他的吻像是要令他窒息一般不留余地，他听见间隔中樱井翔的声音，低沉温柔，有无尽的耐心和爱意。  
“嗯，我在这里。”  
“我在这里。”  
他的声调不稳，微微喘着气，将相叶搂住，他拉着相叶坐在自己的身上。  
“自己来，感受我，Masaki。”  
相叶的手握着沙发的靠背，张开的腿搭在樱井的腿上，反反复复地上下律动着，他发梢的汗滴下来，落在樱井翔的胸口，沿着对方的皮肤，滑下去。  
“翔酱。”  
相叶喘着气。  
“你在……”  
他的手往后探，摸到他们相连的部分，然后收回手，低头吻樱井。  
“这里。”  
然后他轻轻扶着樱井翔的后脑勺，将他的嘴唇，推到自己的胸口。  
一侧是乳首和淡去的疤痕，一侧是乳首，和恋人的吻。  
“还有这里。”  
樱井翔忽然伸手将他按下来，太过深入让相叶仰起头喘息，回到仰躺的位置，樱井翔扶着他的一条腿，一次次地进出。  
隐约的水声，细碎的哼鸣，还有相叶不自觉发出的，颤抖的哭音，都叫他觉得满足。  
他注视着相叶起伏的胸口，那里面有一颗因为他而剧烈跳动着的心。  
没有完全散去的，聚会时食物之间相互交杂，因此而显得膨胀的香味，玛格丽塔冰凉的甜，青柠檬的酸和还未在手背上散去的海盐的咸，裹缠在一起，提醒他此刻此地，他们在做些什么。  
“想要射在你里面。”  
他喘息着对相叶说。  
相叶说不出话，只是点了一下头，又点了一下头。  
他们的荒唐事，他们的小秘密，他们的情不自禁，在他们的朋友随时都会回来的时候，在厨房里口交，在沙发上做爱，吻遍对方的身体，用力地干他。  
他紧张得要命，却又快乐得要命。  
相叶是他的，而他是相叶的，相叶说他在那颗心脏里，他就在那颗心脏里，他想更多次地和相叶做爱，他知道相叶也这么想他。  
这个世界上最好的春药，是丰沛的爱情。

做完之后他们收到来自二宫的短信。  
“大野先生走到一半睡着了，我和J送他回家了。”  
相叶长出一口气，樱井翔握住他的手腕，靠在他耳边低声说话。  
“再来一次，在冰箱前面，好不好？”  
“……好。”


End file.
